Unchained Essence
by General Danvers
Summary: What could be worse than finding out your fiance is cheating on you? Falling through time, maybe. Can Emma make the best of a bad situation when she finds herself stranded in Fairy-tale Land Pre-Evil-Queen? We're sure to find out. SwanQueen Endgame! Brief CaptainSwan. Prolonged OutlawQueen. No-strings DragonSwan. FF with side orders of M/F. M for Lemons and Language!
1. Prologue

**Prologue! Do not ask how frequently this will be updated, I hope rather frequently but as a single mother that's entirely up to how i'm feeling at the end of the day.**

 **Chapter 1 will DEFINITELY be tomorrow though, if not later tonight. I'm unsure of length of chapters just yet either.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters!**

 **Read and Review**

* * *

Emma Swan has never felt worse. She'd been on the graveyard shift the night before and had had two call outs, one for Leroy and one for Pongo barking at... Well what ever Pongo barks at. Letting the dogs know the puppies had been found? Either way.

By the time Emma got home she was ready for a hot shower and a nap, and to snuggle in bed with Killian for a little while. Except it apparently wasn't supposed to be that way for Emma. Simply because when Emma went upstairs, missing the strewn clothes on the floor, and pushing her bedroom door open just a little she was met with a sight that broke her heart and sickened her at the same time.

On her bed, in her home, was her darling fiance Killian and astride him was a small blonde fairy. Tinkerbell was riding Emma's fiance. Emma's fiance was fucking some other woman. In Emma's bed. In her home. A Home that Emma alone had paid for. The home was Emma's root! Emma put that down all on her own to prove she was sticking around for a change. And Killian Jones, that filthy pirate, has tainted her root. It was extremely distressing for a number of reasons but Emma didn't hesitate to pull her phone and snap a photo for evidence before backing away.

She was tired, she was pissed off and she wasn't even sure where she was going. Not that is mattered because her magic had always been tied to her emotions so when she tripped on that bottom step... well she tripped hard enough that she fell through time. She wouldn't be able to explain how she even managed it but she was thinking extremely hard about regret when she fell. It was a stretch but maybe?

* * *

 _I know i recently posted this in a RedQueen one shot i put up but ill reiterate... i'm looking for anyone interested in Roleplaying as i've recently started a multi-fandom forum, not to be confused with a cross over forum. Including but not limited to OUAT, The 100, Harry Potter, Twilight and X-Men. Feel free to PM me for more information or a link if you are interested!_

 **Happy Reading folks!**


	2. Triggers

**Hey followers. So i know these chapters at the moment are just dirty little teases but i'm hoping for them to get progressively longer so bare with me please.**

 **Reviews encouraged as your opinions, mostly just the good ones lets be fair, are what fuels the fires.**

* * *

When Emma came through on the other side she found herself picking herself up off of the dirty ground instead of the cement she had been expecting. Looking around she realized quickly enough that she wasn't in Storybrook anymore. In fact the 'beware ogres' sign and the fact everyone was wearing really out dated clothes was a good tip off as well. Her observations landed her in Fairy-tale Land and her guess, based off the happiness she could see around her, it was likely either untouched by the Evil Queen or it was before the Evil Queen. She didn't get the chance to stop and ask before she was alerted to a threat.

"Dragon!" A man screamed as he ran into the town square. The villagers fled, not into their homes but into the woods surrounding.

Emma on the other hand stood dumb founded and impressed as she looked to the sky to see a very familiar looking Leviathan there. The scales were a little more lustrous, likely because of the sun and not being trapped in a cave for nearly three decades. There was no doubting it though, the ever approaching beast was indeed Maleficent in her natural habitat. Hindsight Emma probably should have run but she was admiring the view too much.

Maleficent on the other hand was watching the curious little creature with its odd clothes on and realized rather quickly that the woman _recognized_ her. That alone was cause for pause but that was difficult while in the air so instead the dragon decided further study was needed. Emma didn't see it coming when sharp talons wrapped around her gently and scooped her up into the sky, whisking her away from the village and screaming masses in a matter of moments. The blonde sheriff watched the world move on by as they soared above it, it was exhilarating.

Not long later how ever Emma was yet again picking herself up off of the floor of the cave she was now in she managed to look up in time to see the dragon turn, smooth as silk, from beast to woman. Yep, definitely Maleficent. The blonde woman regarded the sheriff for a moment, before gesturing back towards the back of the cave, Emma didnt hesitate to follow. Marveling at the illusion of a cave wall as the pair passed through it and Emma found herself close to a silver encrusted nest. It was small and incomplete.

"You know me." Maleficent finally speaks.

"Yes. From a different time. The future." Emma explained before sharp blue eyes stared harshly at her.

"Speak little more of it. I do not want to change a thing." Maleficent warned almost cruelly. Emma could understand it though.

"You bet but um... you wouldn't know how i might get back?" Emma queried hopefully.

"You're a sorceress, can you not figure it out yourself?" Maleficent scowled.

"'Fraid not, i'm not very good at this magic stuff." Emma admitted with a slightly bashful shrug.

"I don't understand how you got here then." Maleficent raised a superior brow.

"Well long story short, my magic has always been tied to my emotions and i walked in after a long night of work to find my fiance fucking a fairy." Emma scowled just thinking about it.

"That would do it. Immediately full of regret no doubt." Maleficent pondered for a moment. Emma nodded looking hopeful.

"Well it's bad news. The thing is i have no intention of changing my future or yours so i don't want to know anything about it and if you do spill the beans without my consent i wont mind adding your bones to my nest. That being said i can only help you by teaching you how to better control your magic and its good news for you because if you can accidentally open a temporal rift then you should be able to learn to open another on purpose without having to enact any curses." Maleficent explained seriously and the threat had Emma swallowing hard.

"Ok, deal. No spoilers." Emma promised even going so far as to making a gesture of crossing her heart which unsurprisingly went over Maleficent's head.

* * *

Maleficent was sitting on a rock in a clear meadow watching Swan, the name they had decided on so that Maleficent wasn't told too much. Swan for her part was doing an awful job of her magical control techniques and was getting frustrated. Maleficent was a bit of a passive teacher so far though and was willing to simply let the woman work it out herself for now. Once Swan was mad enough about it she would feel it better and make it easier to tap. Swan on the other hand was a combination of pissed and frustrated both at her own inability and Maleficent's unwillingness to actually offer some pointers.

"This is shit! I can't do it this way." Emma scowled throwing her hands up.

"It's only been a week. Lets talk more about you." Maleficent nimbly hopped off the rock and walked over to Emma.

"You said your fiance was cheating on you yeah? I can see why that would piss you off. What else though? What else happened in your life that pissed you off so much?" Maleficent asks curiously. Goading.

"How about everything? My first love set me up and had me thrown in prison where i had a son i had to give up. I was raised by numerous different families most of which were not nice people. My sons mother hated, i got her to like me only to fuck that up again and again and now i don't even know where i stand with her, i haven't seen her in weeks. My parents had another baby because they missed out on raising me because they put me in the wardrobe. My fiance fucked the fairy... i'm just apparently not enough for anyone." Emma was shaking by the time she finished her rant.

Maleficent suddenly felt bad, which was not something she often felt in regards to others, for pushing the blonde so hard in the first place. Yet at the same time she felt like she had made a break through and broke her system at the same time. This wasn't going to work this way, that much was clear, Mal was going to have to find a better way to tap into Swans magic.

"Its not anger that gets your magic going. Its insecurity. You lack self worth but you do a damn good job of hiding it. We have to find a better way to tap your magic." Maleficent explained her tone gentle.

"How do i tap into magic if that's my trigger?" Emma asked frowning at her mentor.

"You don't. You have to... meditate. Explore. This is a land with magic, go into the village and find a way to tap into your magic. Clear your head." Maleficent pulled a large silver coin from a small purse at her hip and handed it to Swan.

Emma frowned taking the coin in her hand and looking at it for a long moment. Emma didn't know why but she felt like she was going to be there for a long while to come, she only hoped that the time went quickly. She wanted to go home, was ready to face the man who claimed to love her, she wanted to see her parents and the mother of her son. With a sigh, Swan turned and headed for the nearest village, a place she new to be not far from the meadow they were in. She would find her way back to Maleficent's cave from there.


End file.
